


Kitfish

by iskierka



Category: Pop RPS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Kitfish

Lance thinks JC's eyes are blue. He's right.  
JC thinks that Lance's eyes are green-green with a bit of gold, sometimes like emeralds, hard ones, if the sunlight hits them just *so*.. especially if it's a bright day, a good day. Like today.


End file.
